


The Weekend

by Meandsushiroll



Series: The Other Man [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, M/M, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandsushiroll/pseuds/Meandsushiroll
Summary: I just keep him satisfied through the weekendYou're like 9 to 5, I'm the weekendMake him lose his mind every weekendYou take Wednesday, ThursdayThen just send him my wayThink I got it covered for the weekendInspired by The Weekend by SZA, not a song fic





	The Weekend

Kei was on fire. He panted roughly, trying to keep up, Kuroo's long body hard, unrelenting body behind him. His breath hitched as Kuroo's hands snaked around to stroke his nipples, flushed and red. Kei stifles a moan, neglected cock ready to burst.

"You ready to cum baby?" Kuroo whispers in his ear.

"F-fuck you"

Kuroo grins "Aw don't be like that. Not when you are squeezing my cock so tight." He sucks his earlobe into his mouth, practically purring. "Like a good boy."

Kei shutters, a deep moan ripping from his throat despite him biting his lip.

Kuroo moves a wicked hand lower. "I know how much you want to be a good boy for me" He strokes twice and that's all it takes. Kei gasps, painting the wall in front of him.

He feels Kuroo chuckling behind his back as he thrusts a few more times before cumming himself, gripping Kei's hips so hard he knew they would bruise.

They both stand there for a minute, panting, coming down before Kuroo kisses him roughly on the neck before stepping away and into the bathroom.

Kei doesn't move until he hears the shower start, and resists the urge to join him, to make this last a little longer. He feels around the dim room for his boxers and pulls them on before climbing into his bed.

Kuroo's phone goes off from where it's charging on his night post. The screen flash grabs Kei's attention before he can stop himself.

 

 **Kitten <3** **[Sunday, 7:08 pm]**  
_Train just pulled in, going to grab dinner before heading home_  
_Want anything?_

 

Throat tight Kei slips under the covers, turning away. He stares at the small bag at the corner of the room until he hears the shower stop and the bathroom door open. He looks up to see his towel slung low over his lover's hips.

Kei watches as Kuroo walks over to his bag to pull out fresh clothes. He slips on a pair of boxers Kei has never seen before, the elastic band's tightness telling of its newness. He quickly pats himself completely dry before walking over to his phone.

He looks at it briefly before typing out a quick response, a small smile growing his face. It makes Kei sick.

Kuroo's looks up when he's done, and Kei's stomach lurches as his genuine grin is replaced with an lustful smirk.

"Anyone ever tell you how hot you look after sex? I would fuck you again right now if I could."

Kei says nothing, an impassive look on his face. Kuroo just laughed and walked back over to his things, pulling on the rest of his clothes.

"You could." Kei says quietly "If you wanted."

"Heh, I'm not so sure about that. We aren't teenagers anymore Tsuki." Kuroo replied, pulling on his t-shirt.

"If you stayed, you could."

Kuroo pauses, jacket halfway on, and sighs "Please, not this again."

"Well that's the truth, isn't it? You could fuck me all the time if you stayed."

"Kei," Kuroo said, turning to face him. "I thought we talked about this. You know I can't stay."

Kei glared right at him, jaw set in a hard line. "We talked, meaning you talked. At me." He said pointedly.

"Don't do that, don't make me the bad guy. I told you how it had to be and you agreed. You said it was okay that I would never leave Kenma, he's-"

"Don't." He said, voice steely. "Nevermind, I get it. He's your 'whole world'" he sneered, taking the words straight from his wedding vows. He takes pleasure in watching Kuroo flinch. After all, Kuroo was the one who asked him to be there. "I'm just your weekend."

A look of hurt washes over Kuroo's face, but its effect is lost on Kei when Kuroo's phone buzzes again and he looks at it immediately. Kei throws off his blankets in disgust.

"Go on then. Go home."

"C'mon Tsuki, don't be like that. I don't want to leave on a bad note."

"Then don't." Kei felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop them. "Stay here with me."

Kuroo sighs again, eyes a mixture of sad and regretful. He opens his mouth to speak, but Kei puts up a hand to stop him. He already knows what comes next.

"Then I guess neither of us are getting what we want."

He gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, shutting it loudly behind him. He turns on the shower, letting the hot water run down and stem fill the room. He hears Kuroo gather the rest of his things, and hates the part of himself that hopes for a sign, a sound of hesitation. He finally steps into his shower a less than a minute later, his front door opening and closing with more happiness than on Friday night. They spray of water on his face does little to mask the feeling of hot tears rolling down his cheek.

He knows Kuroo didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is my first time writing for this pairing so I would love to hear from you.


End file.
